


Waiting and Longing

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gen, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: No matter how much time flies by, flowers remain a common gift.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Waiting and Longing

“Prometheus! Hey, Prometheus! Are you around here?”

Hearing a familiar voice call him, the Dragon didn’t waste time to get up, and stretch just enough to be properly awake, before flying towards the one who searched for him, not taking long to find said person looking around just below the Dragon Roost.

Landing in front of him, Prometheus asked. “I am here, Euden. Were you searching for me?”

“Prometheus! Yes, I was. It’s nothing big or important, so, uh, sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to give you this.” Euden said, before getting to the tip of his toes and putting something on the taller man’s head. “There you go!”

Confused, he reached for his head, and picked the object that was put on him. “It’s… A flower wreath?”

“Yes! Brunhilda expressed interest in those a while back, so we make them to give to each other, every once in a while. And that includes Dragons! So, this is yours! It has some flowers that just arrived from Hinomoto, as well.” He explained, with a smile, before noticing Prometheus had turned a concerning brand of quiet. “Uh, Prometheus?”

These flowers… When he looked at them, he…

* * *

_“Hey, Epimetheus. Here, take those.”_

_“Uh, what are tho- Whoa! Yellow camellias? Oh, there are some white ones here, too! They’re beautiful!”_

_“Oh, so that’s their name? I just gathered them because you like flowers, and I never saw these before. Well, there you go. They’re yours.”_

_“Truly? You mean it? Thank you, Prometheus!”_

* * *

“Prometheus… Are you alright?”

“I am.” The Dragon struggled to answer, upon hearing the worry present in Euden’s voice. And yet, his eyes no longer kept eye contact, as they looked downwards, trying to focus on anything other than these memories. “I am fine, don’t worry, I am-”

* * *

_“You… You knew? Why… why why why why WHY WHY WHY! WHY DID YOU ALL HIDE THAT FROM ME!_

_“WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME SO, PROMETHEUS!? WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY ALL I HAD FOR MYSELF!?? I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!”_

_“Prometheus… Prometheus why… Why do your flames still bite me, brother!? Prometheus! PROMETHEUS!”_

* * *

As his emotional control threatened to collapse, the Dragon opened his wings, flying away to somewhere else, at top speed.

In the Halidom's Grounds, Euden watched him go away, as the camellias rolled around, guided by the wind.


End file.
